<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopeful Dreams by NovemberMurray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854911">Hopeful Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberMurray/pseuds/NovemberMurray'>NovemberMurray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ember's Week of Mandomera [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din Djarin just wants a happy life, During Chapter 7 the Reckoning, F/M, Mutual Pining, Omera wants to give it to him, Pining, Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberMurray/pseuds/NovemberMurray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Din goes to Sorgan to ask for Cara's help ending his feud with the Guild he finds another familiar face as well, one that has haunted his dreams since he left. Seeing her again makes him consider what he might do if the threats against the Child were removed, what dreams he might attain..<br/>--<br/>Mandomera Week 2021 - Day 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Omera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ember's Week of Mandomera [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mandomera Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopeful Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after Din recruits Cara to help him return to Nevarro at the end of Season 1 but before they have left Sorgan. </p><p>The jacket that I describe Omera wearing is inspired by a piece of concept for her I saw on tumblr but now --for the life of me-- I can't find. UGH! If anyone knows what I'm talking about send me a link or mention me in a tumblr comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When I saw the ship over head, I knew it had to be you.”</p><p>Din froze, hand half-way outstretched to the next tool he needed to adjust the strut of the <em>Crest’s</em> main cargo ramp. Her voice was like a ghost out of his dreams, because of course he couldn’t come back to Sorgan without thinking of her. He had hoped the soft footsteps approaching through the woods had been Cara, ready and restless, coming to insist they leave early on the hunt for some Imps. They had time before his meeting with Greef Karga, but if he was going to put an end to his feud with the Guild <em> and </em> the Imperials, they were going to need a plan. All that rattling around in his mind, the last thing he needed was to be distracted by a beautiful woman too kind for her own good and too brave by half. </p><p>“Omera.” </p><p>Din stood up and turned around slowly as she approached the ship. She looked as lovely as ever. Her warm copper skin was set off by the flowing blue-green jacket. Her long hair was braided over to one shoulder probably for ease while traveling. There was a large basket under one of her arms, balanced on her hip. She smiled up at him with soft, warm eyes that creased at the corners. He stepped down to meet her, pausing just in front of her, close enough to reach out and touch. But he didn’t, and neither did she.</p><p>“How did you know?” He asked.</p><p>“You told me it was a pre-Empire gunship. There aren’t many of these still flying, are there? She’s old, but I see you take care of her.” </p><p>“The <em>Razor Crest</em> has seen me through a lot,” Din explained. “Hasn’t failed me yet.”</p><p>Omera raised her face to look over the ship’s tail, the sweeping engine strut and repulsor turbine over her head with respectful admiration. The last diffuse light of the day caught on the swell of her cheekbones and the stubborn chin which hinted at the steel he knew this soft woman was made from. Every detail was familiar, seared into his memory, and yet it stole his breath away all over again like seeing it for the first time. He could hardly believe she was here, real and standing in front of him.</p><p>“What brought you so far from the village?” He asked.</p><p>“Trading. A fever swept through over the past few weeks. No lasting effects, but our medicines were depleted,” she showed him the basket of wrapped hyposprays and herbs. “And you?” Her brow furrowed. “I hoped… but I see you are preparing to leave.”</p><p>“Yes,” he admitted. “I came to ask a favor of Cara Dune. We leave in the morning.”</p><p>“Something dangerous?” Omera asked with a worried frown.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I’m glad she will have your back, wherever you are going. I will miss seeing her around town when I come by.”</p><p>“You see her often?” Din asked, his better judgment to avoid distractions hopelessly crumbling under his curiosity. </p><p>“Not often,” Omera shook her head. “Only when I have reason to come so far. But it is nice to have a drink with her. It reminds me of the time she spent in our village… and of you.” </p><p>“I flew over,” he said, before he could restrain himself, “on my way in. I couldn’t stop, but I wanted to see if things were alright there. The village looked… it looked the way I remembered, peaceful.”</p><p>“Not much has changed. Junia is pregnant. Stoke and Caben moved in together. Darren will be married in the spring to a woman from the next village. We're always happy when someone comes to join our community. But day to day, everything is the same.”</p><p>“How is Winta?”</p><p>Omera practically glowed when he asked after her daughter, nodding as she answered: “Winta is good. She is always trying to convince the boys to play ‘Rebels and Mandos’ with her. She’s started braiding her hair back on one side like Cara’s.”</p><p>Din chuckled. “She could have worse idols to look up to,” he says with a shrug.</p><p>“How is your boy?”</p><p>“He is… good. He’s resting inside; tired himself out catching frogs.”</p><p>“He is still being hunted?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Omera looked down at the dirt between their feet sorrowfully.</p><p>“I might have found a way to stop the hunters,” Din confided in her. “Make it safe for him to stay in one place, have a normal life perhaps.”</p><p>“Is that why you need Cara’s help?”</p><p>Din nodded. </p><p>“My offer—<em> Our </em> offer from before,” Omera told him. “It still stands. You and your boy are welcome in our village, any time.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Din tells her honestly, because that offer had fueled his dreams ever since. Sometimes he thought that the dream and the child were all he had left to cling to. When the <em>Crest</em> was drifting through hyperspace from one backwater to another, between dodging danger and scrounging up thankless jobs, he let himself imagine a quieter future. He hadn’t realized how being on the run had worn him down until he got Karga’s message. Now even the slightest chance of a little peace was worth springing what was most definitely a trap.</p><p>“If you succeed, if it is safe to, do you think you’ll come back?” She asked, eyes brimming with so much hope.</p><p>Din wanted to say yes, his lips were halfway to forming the word. But the beskar on his shoulders weighed heavy. There was his Covert to consider. He had a duty to provide for them, for the foundlings there. They might have moved away from Navarro by now. He would need to find them if they had relocated. He didn’t know what that would entail. </p><p>His silence was answer enough for Omera. She dropped her eyes and bit her lower lip before it could betray the depth her disappointment. In that moment Din hated his armor, his helmet and his Creed with vehemence. </p><p>“Well,” she said after a long pause. “The offer is there. I won’t keep you from your work any longer.” She took a step back.</p><p>On impulse, Din stepped forward after her, his hand raising, though he hesitated to touch her.</p><p>“I…” he scrambled for the words to ask her to stay. The phrase <em> ‘I missed you’ </em> came to mind, but he held it back. “Do you need transport, back to your village?” It was out of his way and fuel he didn’t need to spend, but he didn’t care.</p><p>“No,” Omera shook her head and Din pulled his hand back at the rejection. “I’m… not in any hurry to get back though. I don’t need to leave until tomorrow morning either… if your work can wait...” Her gaze darted meaningfully to the open cargo ramp.</p><p>“It’s not that important,” Din assured her, slightly breathless.</p><p>“Will you show me your ship then?” She asked coyly. </p><p>Din stepped aside and motioned for her to come aboard. She joined him with a warm smile that almost covered the sharp glint of sorrow in her eyes. At least for one evening he would enjoy her company, and maybe in his own mind he could pretend that he was coming back after Navarro... </p><p>...that he might return to Sorgan and stay... </p><p>...with Omera…</p><p>...in peace...</p><p>...someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’d be interested in a NSFW follow up to this piece where Din and Omera enjoy their unexpected evening together let me know in the comments! ;)</p><p>You can follow me and my random stuff on tumblr <a href="https://novembermurray.tumblr.com/">@novembermurray</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>